The Betrayed
by DoctorDanielle
Summary: The Flock kicks Max out before she saves the world, but was it really for the best?  R & R  My first story and It's under revisions.
1. Chapter 1

5 years earlier

Max P.O.V.

GOD DAMN THEM! The nerve of them, the girl who has taken care of them since we were abandoned by Jeb and no one else would step up to the job. What was I to them? Just a tool they could use and then throw away. That's not the way things work with Maximum Ride, I can accept the fact that they want to settle down and live a normal life but when you're a mutant a normal life isn't part of the package. The thing that makes me pissed off is the fact that they called me crazy for having a fucking voice in my head, since when have they been against it considering the voice has gotten us out of trouble too many times to count, and when was it my choice to have it in my head? EXACTLY my entire life has been controlled by someone that wasn't me and they think I was out of control then, just wait until they see me now. I'll be the one living up to her name, MAXIMUM RIDE. I'll make sure that they see what they gave up and make them regret it every day of their miserable lives.

_ *flash back*_

As usual I was sitting in a tree keeping first watch, when I thought the rest of them were asleep. I heard them speaking quietly in the cave, it's been happening recently so I ignored it. I was surprised when Angel came to the tree I was sitting in because she had a question. In the back of my mind I wondered why she didn't just fly up. I was on the ground when the rest of the Flock came out of the trees and stood with Angel.

"Max, we don't want you as part of the Flock anymore", Iggy said coldly

"Why?" I asked trying to keep my cool, but failing miserably and instead added steel to that one simple word and I got the desired effect when all of them flinched a little because that was the voice I used with white coats, flyboys, Jeb and just anyone I generally hated.

Because you're fucking crazy and a bad leader, all we want to do is settle down and live a normal life but we can't because YOU'RE supposed to save the world Fang yelled

Yeah! And you're working with the school! Fucking traitor

and you all feel like this right? I asked

yeah it was unanimous decision nudge said quietly

well okay then… I said calmly

Haha they had that stupid stunned look on their faces.

I guess it's a good thing I never actually loved you guys, I only took care of you guys because I knew you wouldn't be able to take care of yourselves and you still won't be Ha! Good luck and fuck you. I was lying straight through my teeth but I think the only ones that knew were Fang and Angel but they don't matter. I turned to walk away and Total came running out of the trees yelling that he wanted to come with me because he felt safe.

"TOTAL" Angel cried stay with me

"No, you guys are the ones who are crazy, tossing out the only good thing that's ever happened to you." Total said as he trotted up to me and jumped in my pack.

"He's right you know, but if I ever see you people again don't expect it to be a very pleasant meeting." I said as I looked all of them in the eyes while giving them my most deadly glare, and all of them visibly flinching.

"Goodbye"

_EndFlashback_

5 years later

Total P.O.V

" AH! Total you're the best" Max cried as she clipped the necklace around her neck. Yes yes I know. It's been 5 years since I left with Max and what I didn't know was that she was pregnant. Yeah I know it's kind of surprising I didn't know that her and Fang were that _involved_. But I'm still pissed at Fang, he basically just used her, what an ass and abandoning in her time of need. When I see them again they had better be prepared for my wrath. But anyway today's Max's birthday she turned 21 today and we're at the house she bought after saving the world. She saved the world and took down Itex about two months after the Flock kicked her out, yes while she was pregnant, and her only explanation was that she wanted to bring her baby into a safe world, well as safe as avian hybrids can get. She actually got new powers around that time too so it was very easy for her. She can control and read minds, see the future, control the elements, heal and cause death to people with one look, she usually uses her death glare but now doing it to make it more literal. I also had the ability to turn into a wolf before but I never showed anyone, it came in handy when saving the world. But our lives have been really great so far but I know that Max is really lonely, she hasn't let any other man into her life, afraid of having her heart broken.

Max P.O.V

Wow, chasing around two little toddlers around all day is hard work, but they have to be the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm proud to say that they're mine, and I raised them on my own with a little help from Total. It kind of sucks that the night I was going to tell Fang I was pregnant they kicked me out, but I managed. *ring ring*

"Hello, Ride residence Max Speaking" I said professionally

"MAX! Happy Birhtday, I miss you so much when are you gonna come visit I'm tired of not seeing you, how are Travis and Trinity? I miss them too I sent you your present, did you get It can I talk to them? Do you guys miss me and mom?…"

"Hey Ella thanks, I don't know when I can visit I want to see you too, they're good, no I didn't get it yet and I bet they miss you too, of course I miss you guys. As soon as the Flock leaves I'll come visit again."

" They aren't here now, they went off to look for you again, I don't get them, they kick you out and then they search for you all the time, either they're confused or just stupid. I don't understand why Mom let the stay here in the first place."

I don't know why mom let them stay either but she's just great like that. And if they're gone I'll try to convince mom to let you come down next weekend for a girls only type thing kay?

"okay max, i promise but i have to go now byee i love you"

"Love you too Ella, tell mom i said bye."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hello, this is an author's note just to inform you that I will be continuing this story but I am going to make some revisions, I've read it over and I'm just not satisfied with it, Thanks for the follows and reviews, and I think it'll be better. The next chapter will be up before Sept. 1. Thanks again (:


End file.
